Etonnant évenement
by Maraudemy
Summary: Juste un petit délire, si par le plus grand des... hasards... Harry Potter et ses amis rencontraient ses parents et leurs camarades de classes?


_Voilà un one-shot qui m'est venu alors que j'imaginais une rencontre le trio/ maraudeurs et personnes importantes de leurs époques respectives..._

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow avaient reçu une mystérieuse lettre leur indiquant qu'ils devaient impérativement se rendre dans une petite salle de classe du troisième étage au plus tôt. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils y trouvèrent Lily Evans et Severus Rogue. James et Lily se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent longuement sous les regards amusés de leurs amis avant de se demander pourquoi ils étaient là, Rogue quant à lui se tassa dans son coin en lançant des regards noirs vers le joyeux petit groupe.

Enfin, apparut une porte sur le mur de droite, une belle porte en bois sculpté d'où émanait une faible lumière bleue. Sirius s'approcha de celle-ci, les sourcils froncés mais au moment où il posait la main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un jeune homme roux atterrit dans les bras du brun, suivi d'une jeune fille aux cheveux ébouriffés et de quelques autres, qui tombèrent les uns après les autres sur le pauvre Sirius, ses amis éclatèrent de rire bruyamment.

- Je vous l'avais dit qu'il fallait y aller doucement ! lança une voix amusée. Il faut toujours se méfier des instructions de Dumbledore !

Un jeune homme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ses amis se relevaient tant bien que mal, libérant Sirius qui put se redresser et comprendre pourquoi James, Remus, et les autres regardaient le nouveau venu avec étonnement.

- Cornedrue ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que t'avais un frère jumeau ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Sa remarque jeta un froid dans la petite pièce, chacun se détaillant un à un. Enfin, une jeune fille blonde dit d'une voix douce :

- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir professeur Lupin !

Ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux tandis que la fille se tournait vers ses amis avec un sourire rêveur.

- Professeur ? s'écria James. Depuis quand Lunard ?

Severus sortit de l'ombre et dit, avec un sourire narquois :

- Pourrait-on au moins savoir qui vous êtes tous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vus à Poudlard ! Et vous avez l'air de bien nous connaître, enfin eux du moins...  
- Rogue ! s'exclamèrent avec surprise un garçon plutôt rond et une fille rousse.

Il grimaça. La première jeune fille aux cheveux châtains lançait des regards fréquents vers le jumeau de James comme s'il couvait une quelconque maladie Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs foudroyé, fixant particulièrement James qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise face à ce regard insistant. Elle soupira, sembla tergiverser, leva les yeux au ciel et se lança :

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, voici Ginny et Ron Weasley, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood et Harry Potter, dit-elle en désignant chacun de ses amis.

Le groupe en face les regarda ébahi.

- Potter ! C'est vrai alors, tu as un jumeau James, pourquoi tu ne nous avais rien dit ? ajouta Sirius.  
- C'est impossible voyons... commença Lily en fixant Neville, attends voir, Londubat c'est ça ? Tu es de la famille d'Alice et Frank ?

Il hocha la tête avec lenteur en regardant les autres autour de lui comme pour quêter un quelconque signe d'assentiment.

- Ce sont... ce sont mes parents...  
- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent James et Sirius.

Ron, Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard mystérieux, ce dernier soupira et murmura pour lui-même quelque chose qui ressemblait à "maudit Dumbledore".

- Je suis le fils de James et Lily Potter, dit Harry pour couper court à la conversation.

Silence, tout le monde dévisageait les trois concernés, Harry soupira, ne soutenant pas le regard de ses parents. Tout le monde remarqua cependant qu'ils avaient pris une teinte rouge écarlate faisant s'afficher des sourires narquois chez leurs amis.

- Et bien vous n'avez pas perdu de temps ! ajouta Sirius.

Remus se cacha le visage d'exaspération et s'adressa au petit groupe.

- Si j'ai bien compris vous venez du futur ?  
- Oui, répondit calmement Ginny qui avait posé une main sur l'épaule de Harry.  
- Comment êtes-vous arrivés là ?  
- Aucune idée, dit Hermione, Dumbledore nous a dit de venir dans cette salle dans une lettre que nous venons de recevoir, on y est venu et on vous trouve là, des fantômes surgissant du passé...  
- Des fantômes ?  
- Ne cherchez pas...

James fit un clin d'œil à Lily et lança à la cantonade.

- Ça fait comment de rencontrer ses parents jeunes, on doit être différent de ce que tu connais, hein ?

Le peu de couleurs qu'avaient Harry disparurent d'un coup, mettant en valeur quelques cicatrices qu'il avait sur le visage. D'ailleurs à mieux les regarder, les Maraudeurs se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient tous plus ou moins de cicatrices sur les mains, le cou, le visage partout où ils pouvaient le voir. Hermione se rapprocha de lui tandis que Ron posait lui aussi un main sur son épaule. Luna regardait toujours autour d'elle d'un air rêveur et Neville ne savait visiblement pas où se mettre.

- Je... je... je n'en sais rien...  
- Ça doit être bizarre non ?  
- Euh... bah ça me fait bizarre de voir Sirius et Remus à dix-sept ans...  
- Tu n'as pas répondu à sa question, insista Lily.  
- Il n'a pas envie d'y répondre ça se voit non ? s'énerva Ginny.  
- Relax petite, relax...

Sirius avait été complètement désorienté par cette prise de position.

- Bon, c'est quoi cette blague là ? dit enfin Ron. Pourquoi Dumbledore voulait-il que nous vous rencontrions ?  
- Peut-être pour mieux comprendre notre passé afin de mieux construire notre avenir... suggéra Hermione.  
- Nous venons de sortir d'une guerre affreuse, peut-être était-ce nécessaire... ajouta Ginny.  
- Ou pas, regarde l'état de Harry... remarqua Neville.  
- Moi je trouve que c'est sympa de rencontrer les parents de Harry, en plus je savais pas que Sirius Black était leur ami, ni le professeur Lupin, ni Queudver... lança Luna.

Les autres acquiescèrent avec un petit sourire comme s'ils partageaient une plaisanterie ensemble.

- D'autant que je pense que l'on peut dire ce qu'on veut, Dumbledore y aura veillé, ils ne se souviendront de rien, ajouta Hermione.  
- Hein ? s'exclama Sirius.  
- Quoi ? s'indigna James.  
- Tu sais pourquoi je n'ai pas répondu à ta question... James ? lança Harry avec un air de défi, se redressant légèrement, la détermination brillant dans ses yeux... verts, ils venaient de le remarquer.  
- Non, répondit l'autre comme s'il craignait soudain la réponse.  
- Parce que je ne vous ai pas connu, vous êtes morts, assassinés par Voldemort quand j'avais un an, ensuite, je n'ai rencontré Sirius qu'en troisième année, il s'était échappé d'Azkaban grâce à sa forme d'Animagus, pareil pour Remus mais c'était parce qu'il avait été nommé professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Sirius, tu es mort en cinquième année alors que tu combattais ta cousine Bellatrix. Rogue, tu me hais autant que tu as haï mon père mais tu m'as cependant aidé à m'en sortir pour que Voldemort meure. Nous nous sommes battus il y a maintenant un mois à Poudlard pour défendre notre liberté face aux ténèbres et j'ai vaincu Voldemort en duel au prix de nombreuses victimes dont toi Remus. Voilà pourquoi nous étions tellement surpris de vous voir aujourd'hui et pourquoi nous sommes si réservés, pour nous vous êtes tous morts, toi aussi Rogue et toi aussi Pettigrow.

Les six concernés ne bougeaient plus, bouche bée, ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Ce jeune homme d'à peine leur âge avait vécu tout ça ?! Impossible. Des choses aussi dures, aussi cruelles pouvaient-elles vraiment exister ? Leurs différentes blessures prenaient soudain tout leur sens, leur réserve si étrange aussi. Et ils étaient tous morts? Impossible. Horrible.

- Wouah, souffla enfin James.  
- Quelle horreur ! marmonna Lily.  
- Merlin... ajouta Sirius.

Un rictus déformait les traits de Rogue, Peter ne trouvait pas ses mots, Remus non plus de toute évidence.

- Et les points positifs de l'histoire dans tout ça ? demanda James timidement.

Cette fois, les autres sourirent. Et ce fut Neville qui se chargea de répondre, relayé par ses amis.

- Et bien tout d'abord Harry a vaincu Voldemort, nous sommes libres ! Ensuite, le monde magique va se reconstruire et devenir, je l'espère meilleur.  
- Puis votre fils Remus va avoir un parrain extraordinaire ! N'est-ce pas Harry ? ajouta Ron donnant un léger coup de coude à son ami qui esquissa un sourire.  
- L'amour va reprendre ses droits, nous n'avons plus peur d'être séparés par la mort ou les dangers, dit Ginny en couvant le brun des yeux.  
- Exactement ! renchérit Hermione en faisant de même avec le roux à côté d'elle.  
- Je vais pouvoir aller chercher le Ronflak Cornu n'importe où maintenant et mon père pourra dire ce qu'il veut dans son journal.  
- La fin est heureuse même si le début est sombre, c'est le principal, termina Neville.

Ils affichaient maintenant tous des sourires soulagés.

- Et bien, si on a participé un tant soit peu à cette fin, nous sommes heureux n'est ce pas les amis ? s'exclama Sirius.

Ils hochèrent la tête, même Rogue, imperceptiblement. Et éclatèrent de rire.

- Alors Harry, toi aussi t'as craqué pour une rousse, ce sont les plus belles n'est-ce pas ? lança James.

Devant le regard étonné de son fils il ajouta.

- Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué les coups d'œil qu'elle te jette !

Les conversations commencèrent entre les uns et les autres, les barrières étaient brisées. On vit même Severus Rogue discuter avec Luna...

Plus haut, près d'une petite fenêtre invisible se tenait un tableau d'Albus Dumbledore, éminent directeur de Poudlard qui avait orchestré d'une main de maître toute cette rencontre. Il n'aurait plus qu'à effacer la mémoire de Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter et Severus... Ne vous demandez pas comment un tableau peu faire ça, vous ne le saurez pas...


End file.
